Kagami fucks the dog
by herrstickyo
Summary: It's just as it sounds. Warning: contains omorashi.


To be honest, Kagami was having a difficult time being around Kuroko. It wasn't just because of the new addition to the basketball team (nigou), but mainly the way their friendship was in an awkward state. It would be a lie to say that Kagami didn't think of the blue headed boy as more than a friend, for starters the other referred to himself as Kagami's shadow; If that wasn't intimate and personal enough, then surely their tendencies to be stuck to the hip half the time surely was? The taller didn't know how to put his finger on it, he just didn't know where he stood with Kuroko. Being from the Generation of Miracles he isn't normal to begin with, but gay with hidden ulterior motives? Maybe?

Kuroko had been whining since he first found the dog look-alike to begin with; "He's cute isn't he? He's just being friendly! Be nice to him Kagami-kun!". To say it was on purpose in order to piss off the taller red head would be an understatement, that blue haired teenager knew exactly how to push the others' buttons. It had been the end of their practice for the day, Kuroko yet again chasing Kagami with the all too excited puppy in his arms, his tail wagging happily.

"Come _on_ Kagami-kun, just let him lick you. Just once." Kuroko pouted. If the red head weren't so terrified, he would have punched Kuroko in the stomach a good five times by now.

"The damn thing has teeth! Still pees in the gym sometimes for gods sake! Don't get near me!" Kagami snarled. On the other side of the court, Hyuuga cautiously watched as Riko the coach began cracking her knuckles. Damn first years need to learn where they stand. Just as Kagami ran into a corner and watched in slow motion as the train wreck of Kuroko and Nigou crash towards him; Riko round kicked Kuroko, accidentally knocking the poor guy out and leaving a terrified Kagami whimper and beg for mercy. "C-Coach! It was Kuroko's fault! He grabbed the damn d-"

"Oh shut it Bakagami, go hit the showers and be sure your idiot partner wakes up in time to lock up and get the hell out of here." Her tone was sharp and her tolerance for the red head had only lessened in the last few days. Being the last two bird brained first years, Kagami left Kuroko for an extra half an hour of snooze while the red head cleaned up and took a shower. Nigou snoring happily next to the blue head.

* * *

Pale blue eyes fluttered open, confused and groggy, Kuroko tried to speak. "Arrrrrrrf." Well, that was strange. I mean not everyone had the clearest voice after waking up from deep slumber, whether it was from needed rest or a kick to the head it didn't really make a difference. So Kuroko decided to ignore his dry and raspy voice and tried to stand up. He looked down. Heh, that's funny. His hands looked oddly much like paws at the time.

"Woah! Don't scare me like that Kuroko!" It was faint but Kuroko could hear a particular red head growl in the distance, wait, was he still in the school gym? As Kuroko recollected his memories from before he was knocked out he happily trotted towards the showers where all the noise seemed to be coming from. Wait, trotted? Kuroko shrugged.

"Rrrrrrrggggghhhh K-Kaga...mi...-kun..." A voice much like his own peaked his interest, the blue head finally entered the showers and saw Kagami, half naked with his hands cupping his manhood. Standing next to him was a much shorter man. Was that an extra Kuroko? Only... He had black hair, huh, his jersey had 16 on the back. That's funny. The only person on the Seirin basketball team with a number 16 jersey was... Nigou...

"L-Look I don't have the time for this! Let me... Let me finish showering first, okay? Jeez Kuroko you weirdo..." Kuroko watched as the flustered Kagami tried to hide his face, shame and lower regions from the other, he probably hadn't noticed how strange the other 'not' Kuroko really was being.

"Kaga...mi" The black haired Kuroko began to pant heavily, reaching out for the red head. Kagami finally turned around to face the 'other' Kuroko, his jaw dropped and pupils dilated.

"W-Woah! What happened to your hair all of a sudden! Did you do all this just to make the whole... _KURO_ko joke? God." The taller red head seemed to forget he was stark naked for a moment and bent down clutching his stomach while laughing heartily. All the while ignoring the black haired Kuroko inch even closer. He was drooling at the mouth a little, panting even heavier than before. "H-Hey... What are you up to there..." Kagami trailed off, only just now realising how close the other was to him. How he gripped tightly to Kagami's wrists, how his legs were on the outside of the other. Kagami was completely backed up against the wall with nowhere to go. The black haired Kuroko let out a little whine as he leant in to sniff Kagami's neck. The power forward was tempted to protest again, but just as he opened his mouth the 'other' Kuroko thought it would be a good idea to stick his tongue in. Instead of doing what any other best friend would do - Pull away and glare at the other disgustedly - Kagami took this as something of a confession, so he slid his tongue against the others and turned his inexperienced lapping into a full-blown makeout session. Not at all questioning or thinking about how strange Kuroko's technique was. The black haired Kuroko let out another whine as he began humping Kagami's le-wait. "K-Kuroko! What are you-! Oh my god are you pissing yourself?"

"Nnnggghhhh K-kaga... kaga...~" 'Other' Kuroko moaned quite happily as he was indeed pissing himself, he continued to relieve himself. The warmth of his urine began warming Kagami, he blushed in reaction.

"God... I-I can't believe you..." Kagami finally was set free as the other was now far too weak and far too busy enjoying relieving himself to notice that he had lost grip on the red heads wrists. The red head sighed heavily and reached for the black haired with one hand, his other reaching for the waistband of the now dirtied and soiled basketball shorts. "You need to take these off... T-They're ruined..." Kagami was now red in the face, almost the same shade as his hair if you stared at him long enough.

* * *

Kuroko yawned and continued to watch from the shadows, he was now all curled up and dozing off slowly in a pile of clothing on the floor, which was most likely Kagami's basketball gear. He could see now that the black haired Kuroko was also finally naked. Kagami was turning on the shower so the both of them could finally clean themselves. It seemed strange... The way Kagami looked at the 'other' naked Kuroko. His pale thighs looked absolutely delectable; Even with urine falling in threads down to the floor. Out of the corner of Kuroko's eye he could see Kagami almost reach out to grab the 'other' Kuroko's thigh.

"I-It's kinda... hot..." Okay. What was wrong with Kagami. Any healthy teenage boy would be a bit hot and bothered by now, but surely not enough to grope your best friend even just after they pissed on you? Well, none of this seemed to bother the red head. He grinned as he leaned in for another weird makeout session with the black haired boy, they were both more or less average at it now. Less saliva, less teeth clinking and both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves. Now the 'other' Kuroko really was humping Kagami's thigh, only this time the other didn't pull away, in fact - by the looks of how he gripped the other's hips and pulled him closer with each roll of his hips - he seemed to encourage it. "G-God... Kuroko... You're so hot right now..." Kagami panted.

"Mmmnnn... K-Kaga... Rrrff..." The smaller boy mewed, hearing the voice of the other normally stoic and unfazed boy now whining in lust and want, god did it do things to Kagami. He grunted as he reached down and begin to fist his cock, lifting his leg in time with the other's thrusts and continued to bite and suck at his neck. Leaving beautiful purple and blue marks, red around the edges.

"S-Sorry! Kuroko... I-I gotta..." The taller grabbed 'other' Kuroko suddenly and slammed him against the wall under the hot pelting stream of the shower. His stomach was flush against the cold tile, he whimpered a little at the sudden roughness but didn't seem to protest as he soon felt Kagami slide his hand up and down the back of one of his thighs, his other hand reaching for the smaller's cock. Black haired Kuroko bent over, ass up as Kagami clutched and kneaded it keenly. He yelped ever so slightly when the other began prodding and curiously stroking near his asshole. It was strange at first, but slowly 'other' Kuroko began to enjoy it. Hell, how could he ignore that he was just getting a good massage while getting a free hand job at the same time? "Ngh! God... T-This is gonna hurt... Kuroko..." Kagami trailed off as he reached for a bottle of shower gel and squirted a generous amount on his hand, he began lathering up his cock at the same time as his hand found it's way back to 'other' Kuroko's entrance. He pushed in experimentally a couple of times until the opening happily let Kagami's finger tip pass, now down to the knuckle he swirled his finger around, stretching the other as slowly and gently as he could. But god there was only so much he could do, seeing as his cock was now dripping with pre-come and he was desperate for release. Finally as he stretched and slowly managed to fit three fingers in, 'other' Kuroko began thrusting himself against Kagami's hand, fucking himself happily as his tongue stuck out and saliva fell for miles down his chin and body. The red head took this as a good sign as he continued to hook his fingers, reaching and hitting certain angles that seemed to please the other. "O-Okay... I-I.."

"RRrrgh! Aaaarffff! K-Kaga..mi... A-Arrff..." Without questioning the lack of Japanese, Kagami lined his cock with the other's entrance and slowly pushed in. Grunting as pleasure flew through his body all to his finger tips and toes. He pushed in again as he realised the other was now trying to move his own hips to fuck himself onto Kagami just as before, he snickered and happily began thrusting in tune with the smaller one. They both had a rhythm going for a while, more moans and unintelligible noises spilling from the black haired boy's mouth as they sped up. Kagami clenched his teeth together as he fisted 'other' Kuroko's cock once more, doing his best to hold out until the other would release.

* * *

Kagami grumbled and rubbed his head. Someone was touching his foot.

"Kagami... Get up... I think I have to take Nigou to a vet." Kuroko deadpanned as the other finally opened his eyes, before him stood the normal blue haired Kuroko with a stoic expression and dog in his arms. For some reason Nigou was extremely wet. Kagami shrugged it off.

"W-What happened..."


End file.
